dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goz and Mez
を すな！ エンマ の の |Rōmaji title = Te o Dasu na! Enma-sama no Himitsu no Kudamono |Literal title = Hands Off! Yama-''sama's Secret Fruit |Series = DBZ |Number = 13 |Edited = Home for Infinite Losers |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = July 26, 1989 |English Airdate = July 5, 2005 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = Global Training |Next = Princess Snake (episode) Princess Snake }} を すな！ エンマ の の |Te o Dasu na! Enma-sama no Himitsu no Kudamono|lit. "Hands Off! Yama-''sama's Secret Fruit"}} is the 7th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 26, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 5, 2005. Summary who faces Goku first]] The ones responsible for hitting Goku are revealed to be Goz and Mez, two heavily muscled guardian demons who inform him that he has fallen into Hell. On Earth, Tien and Chiaotzu begin their climb up Korin Tower in order to receive training from Kami. Launch who has followed the pair, starts to ransack a nearby Teepee but is confronted by Bora and his son Upa. Back in Hell, Goz strike a deal with Goku: if he can outperform him at one game of his choice, he will help him return to Snake Way. Goz challenges Goku to a sumo match but loses when Goku uses the force of his palm strikes to knock Goz over the line. Good to his word, he tries to put him back on the Road using a seesaw, but Goku keeps smacking his head on the invisible one-way barrier between Snake Way and Hell. Next up Mez challenges Goku to a game of tag, if he can catch him then he will agree to show him the secret route back to Snake Way Meanwhile, Gohan is shown playfully dodging the Sabertooth Tiger as he gathers berries and nuts. He speedily dodges and jumps away from the beast, eventually tiring it out to the point of exhaustion. After which Gohan takes off again as he prompts the big cat to keep on chasing after him. Goku and Mez begin their game of tag but try as he might Mez is not able to shake Goku and gets caught when Goku tricks him. They show Goku the way out of Hell but it leads to inside King Yemma's desk drawer. Now Goku has to travel the entire length of Snake Way from the beginning. Major Events *Goku leaves Hell but has to start his journey on Snake Way over from the beginning. Battles *Launch (Blonde) vs Bora *Goku vs. Goz Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Break Wasteland **Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower *Other World **Snake Way **Check-In Station **Hell Objects *Gohan's sword *Submachine Gun *Goz's Flying Machine *Scouter *Battle Armor Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The Dragon Ball GT episode, "The Game After Life" had a similar plot where Goku struggles in Hell are very similar to what he did while he was in Sugoroku Space. *Two souls are heard barking in the Japanese version, it's most likely an evil dogs that were sent to hell by Yemma. Another dead dog appears in the manga panel of Strongest in the Heavens! (This time in heaven, with a body instead of a cloud) Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 13 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 13 (BDZ) pt-br:Não toque nisso! A fruta secreta de Enma-Sama fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 013 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z